Warrior Cats One Shots
by LetTheRainShineOnMe
Summary: Yes sir, you read it right! This is a collection of warrior cats one shots! I will start off with some of my own stories and i do requests too! Not sure how long it will take for me to upload but i will try my best. Do check it out and may Starclan light your path!


**Hi! I'm LetTheRainShineOnMe; you probably never heard of me before but now you do. If you read the title, I'm doing Warrior Cats one shots. I'm just a beginner so do go easy on me. I will start off with two stories of my own, and if you want, you can even request a story of your own. Just follow the format below:**

 **Characters (plz include their characteristics, age and how they look):**

 **Clan:**

 **Storyline (as much details as possible):**

 **Extra info:**

 **I hope you will enjoy these stories, do review and favorite if you think is worthy enough,**

 **So without further ado, let the storytelling begin!**

Story 1: What if?

Sliversoul felt as though everywhere was hurting; from the tips of her claws to the end of her sliver-striped tail. She hardly even have the strength to eat the herbs Icebreeze gave her as she laid there in her nest in the nursery, flanks heaving and panting slightly. She was grateful to Flowersong for taking her two kits out of the den before her kitting; she didn't want to snap at Bramblekit and Deerkit just after her tiring ordeal. Sliversoul could make out the light gray fur of her sister as the medicine cat crouched before, her blue eyes wide with worry. The sliver furred queen wanted to tell Icebreeze that she was fine, but when she opened her mouth, no words came out. It seemed that she was so tired; she wasn't even strong enough to string a few words together.

However, a pitiful mew chased her tiredness away and she felt tears of joy welling up in the corner of her eyes as she took a proper look at her kits for the first time. There were three kits; two handsome toms and a beautiful she-cat, all squirming and mewing hungrily for milk. Her heart seemed to expand in her chest as the three new-born kits snuggled closer to her belly; their eyes tightly shut and they began to feed. "They look so beautiful," she heard Icebreeze breathed softly as she too watched her kin for the first time; the queen nodding in agreement. A purr rumbled in Sliversoul's throat as one of her sons; white pelted with golden stripes across his back, moved aside to allow his weaker sister to crawl closer to feed after he was done.

 _He may not look like Lionfang, but his heart is as big as his._

"I'll name you Whitekit, after your kind and caring grandfather, Whitestar," Sliversoul murmured, giving her kits a second-over. The she-kit looks like her; with the same dappled sliver fur and long tabby tail. The other tom has thick-golden fur and has the same built as his father: long legs, sleek fur and strong muscles. "Lionfang would have been so proud if he saw you," Sliversoul felt a pang of grief piercing her heart at the thought of her dead mate. The previous deputy, a large gold-ginger tom, had died in battle, and whilst the clan grieves for the loss of one of the clan's greatest warriors, Larkstar had assured the sliver she-cat and her clanmates that his bravery and skills would be always remembered in Thunderclan. She hopes that these kits would be as brave as Lionfang when they grew to be fine and strong warriors, loyal and courageous.

"You will be called Pebblekit," Turning her attention back to her kits, Sliversoul purred to the she-kit, and to her remaining kit she mewed, "and you will be Goldenkit." She then gave each kit an affectionate lick on the top of their heads as she named them. Satisfied, she settled back in her comfy nest of moss and bracken, feeling the heavy weight of sleep resting against her eyelids. There was something wrong; her body seemed light and she felt as though she floating on a soft bed of feathers. She heard panicked mews and shouts, followed with gasps and heart-wrenching wails. She could hear more voices, but now they seemed muffled; as though she was underwater and her ears were blocked by the sounds of the water around her.

Curious, Sliversoul opened her eyes and she felt her jaws gaping as Lionfang was stood in front of her, green eyes brimming with love and strangely, sadness. They were standing on a stretch of grassland, the scent of damp fern and prey wreathing about. The golden tom looked as though he had come back to life and the sliver she-cat couldn't help but stare, wanting to see him once again moons after his death. Their fur billowed in the wind as they stood on the windy moor, the silence stretching as they continued to hungrily stare at each other.

Green gaze met blue, and Lionfang finally spoke, his mew light and soft, "I'm sorry."

Sliversoul was puzzled for a moment; why was he apologizing? Shouldn't he be racing towards her, nuzzling her shoulder with his muzzle while they purr contently? Truth dawned on her when she put the pieces together and spun around in horror, facing the star-filled sky above.

"I can't just go! What about our kits?" Panic was bubbling inside her and Sliversoul felt as though she was about to shatter into pieces, "if they don't have both of their parents-

Sliversoul's words were muffled by Lionfang's tail as he stepped closer to his mate, his eyes filled with sorrow. "You should know this better than any cat Sliversoul," Lionfang mewed wretchedly, "Starclan cannot change the future, and they can only warn their clanmates about what is going to come next." Removing his tail, Lionfang continued, "We'll both watch them from above. We may never live by their side, but we can look over them and make sure they stay safe." By then, Sliversoul was silent. If this was her destiny, she cannot argue with it.

And she left, her fur brushing against Lionfang's as they tread on the path to Starclan.

….

Moons have passed ever since Sliversoul left for Starclan. The sun was blazing hard on the forest, the sunlight bouncing off the shiny surface of the green leaves as they swayed lazily in the slight breeze. One ray in particular shone down on the white fur of a Thunderclan warrior, who was crouched in the shadows of a holly bush, blue eyes narrowed and glowing as he continued to watch the jerky movements of a pigeon by the stream as it pecked about, oblivious to the danger. Unsheathing his claws, Whiteriver leaped and let loose a mew of triumph as he felt his claws sinking deep into the pigeon. Tail raised high; he padded to the bush next to the one he was hiding in before. Hiding in the shadows was Goldenflame, his green eyes shining in annoyance as Whiteriver stood over him, smirking, "I should have expect that from Thunderclan's greatest hunter," the warrior grumbled sarcastically. Getting out of his hiding position, the golden tom rolled his eyes at his brother's smug expression before flicking his ear with his tail-tip, "we better hurry back before Pebblestar realizes we left her behind. She's going to tan our hides when she finds out we left the patrol."

Chuckling, Whiteriver dropped his catch on the ground before stretching his sore muscles, feeling them slide underneath his white-gold fur, obviously signaling he really didn't want to go. Goldenflame shot him a bemused expression in reply, eyes filled with amusement at his littermate's bravery. Their sister, Pebblestar was a big stickler to the warrior code, as expected of the Thunderclan leader of six moons. Her fighting skills sharp, mentors in the other clans warned their apprentices' to not fight her until they are warriors. The last time they did this little adventure, probably just two moons ago, they were punished by doing apprentices' tasks for an entire moon.

"So have you named the kits?" Whiteriver immediately sat up at Goldenflame's question. "Deerspots and I haven't really name them yet, but when I get back to camp, I heading straight to the nursery," the white tom puffed his chest in pride and he rambled on. "I'm thinking about naming the kits Spottedkit and Snowkit; I can't wait to see them!" Whiteriver added enthusiastically as he thought about his daughters. A thought struck the proud father and he turned to stare at his littermate, "what about you? Don't you want to have kits?" However, Goldenflame merely gave a twitch of his ear, "I'm just glad I'm a tom," He grumbled, "I had to stick my paws in my ears yesterday to get some sleep. Squirrelkit and Acornkit were mewling their ears off." Whiteriver was about to rebut that sharply; when a faint rustling was heard and the two toms tensed as a pale gray shape slid out of the trees on their side of the river, blue eyes flashing in annoyance.

"There you two are!" Pebblestar burst and she marched towards her brothers, "do you know how much trouble we had to look for you? How can you just leave the hunting patrol like that?" The Thunderclan leader glared at Goldenflame, causing the golden tom to flinch, "aren't you the patrol leader? And don't you dare look so smug Whiteriver! Is this how you're going to set an example for your kits?" The sliver she-cat sighed heavily as the two brothers mumbled their apologies. Whiteriver could see his sister was under loads of stress and decided to change the subject before things turned out worse for him and Goldenflame.

"So Pebblestar, I was wondering if you know any good names for good kits," Whiteriver mewed. Seeing Pebblestar giving him a skeptical look, he quickly added, "I mean, look at your own kits! Lionpaw, Icepaw and Sliverpaw are turning out to be great warriors! I can't ask Goldenflame; he doesn't even have kits on his own. Heck, I don't even know if any she-cat likes him." "Hey, I'm here you know," The golden tom growled low and narrowed his green eyes at that. Whiteriver glanced at Pebblestar sheepishly, silently promising to give his brother an apology later, "you and Stoneheart must have named them for a reason." Pebblestar blinked her eyes in surprise but nodded anyway.

"Well, I name them, after our kin." Pebblestar cast her gaze over the steady rushing of the river before her, "You know I name Icepaw after Icebreeze, the same thing with my other kits. Lionpaw's was Lionfang and Sliverpaw's was Sliversoul." The she-cat was staring at the ground now, "I wonder sometimes, what if our parents were still around. Maybe I wouldn't have been leader or name my kits after them."

"Maybe I wouldn't have been such a good hunter and annoying all the time," Whiteriver mewed his thoughts out loud.

"Or maybe I might have find a mate by now and have kits," Goldenflame wondered as well. The three then lapsed in silence as the possibilities ran through their heads. And just for a moment, the sound of the river slapping against the bank and the birds chirping overhead as they perched on their branches could been heard. Whiteriver had never thought like this before; he wasn't the deep thinker type. But as he dwelled over his past, he had to wonder: would he have chosen a different path? Make different choices? Though he may never know his parents, he will find out one day.

"You know what?" Whiteriver got to his paws abruptly, startling his littermates slightly, "even if they are here, we would still be the same cats we are today. You would still be the strict old Pebblestar; Goldenflame would still be the moody grouch and I the handsome and great warrior of Thunderclan." Both Pebblestar and Goldenflame felt like giving their arrogant brother a good cuff around the ears at his words, but for once, Whiteriver was saying something sensible. With the littermates sitting close together on the river bank, their fur close to touching, they silently watch the stream as it bubbles on continuously, just like the clans. Always flowing, but never changing.

 _What if…_

Sliversoul purred softly as she watched her now fully grown kits finally erasing all her worries. She was glad they were so close; they had grown together and fought their way to earn their peace and fortune. She too had always wonder if it would had changed anything if she was there but now she know her kits would still be strong and loyal, with or without their parents.

Turning to Lionfang, she knew her mate was thinking the same thing as they both watched the scene below from Starclan. Brushing his shoulder lightly with her tail-tip, Sliversoul got to her paws, smiling faintly.

"We don't need to constantly check on them now," the sliver Starclan cat echoed the gold-ginger tom's thoughts, "they are wise enough to make their own decisions. As long as we are by their side, they will continue to thrive." Lionfang looked up from the three children he never had the chance to meet with and purred in agreement. Entwining tails, the two Starclan cats remained in happy silence as they watched over the happiness of their lives when they were living.

 **So there! I'm finally done with the first story! The ending is quite happy isn't it? I'm not sure I can say for the next though. How you like it? Tell me in the reviews and don't be afraid to request!**

 **Signing off!**

 _LetTheRainShineOnMe_


End file.
